darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
111
Elizabeth goes to Matthew's cottage and finds Matthew trying to kill Victoria. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. In the past week three attempts have been made on my life by an unknown assassin. A man who has already killed once. I have just learnt that man's identity. Victoria has learned that Matthew killed Bill Malloy and that she won't be allowed to leave. He says the only way she won't talk is if she's dead. Victoria tries to reason with Matthew, stating that killing her won't free him. He doesn't want to kill her. He purports that Malloy's death was accidental and a struggle resulted in the death. Matthew relates his story, including hiding when Roger saw Malloy's body. Victoria continues to attempt to reason with Morgan. Frank frets and goes over and over in his mind (and aloud) the recent happenings. Frank posits Victoria must still be on the grounds. Sheriff Patterson orders more men. They haven't searched the woods yet because the woods are too hard to search sans extra men. Elizabeth says there are three houses plus greenhouses, barns, and sheds on Collinwood. She reasons that Victoria isn't in the Great House, they've already checked the Old House, and she called the caretaker earlier, and he said he hadn't seen her, so it would be no use to search the three houses any further.. Victoria continues to try to convince Matthew that her murder will lead to his guilt. She says only four people (Mrs. Johnson, Matthew, Elizabeth, and David) are at Collinwood. He reveals his three attempts on her life and claims to have only been trying to scare her (103, 104). Matthew plans to kill Victoria and stash her body in a cove. Victoria's tears prevent her murder temporarily. Elizabeth worries that Victoria might have stumbled into a cove or cave or something and won't be found for days. Elizabeth realizes that Matthew knows the grounds best but hasn't reported back; he's usually quite prompt. She calls him. Matthew refuses to answer, knowing it's Elizabeth. Victoria attempts to answer it, but Matthew gets to it first. The cunning Matthew believes Elizabeth will think he's out looking for Victoria and he prepares his lie for the night. Frank worries that whoever has made the attempts on Victoria's life is responsible for her disappearance. Frank asks who may have benefited from Malloy's death. Elizabeth admits that Malloy died on the outs with the Collins family. She reveals he was about to cause trouble for the family. Frank reveals that the manslaughter case might have come into play in Malloy's death and Victoria's resultant disappearance. They eliminate Roger and Sam, who are being held/watched by the police, as suspects. Frank asks if anyone would want to protect Elizabeth — someone close who would kill for her. Does Elizabeth know anybody like that? Matthew admits to killing a dog, as a mercy killing. He promises not to let Victoria suffer. Victoria tells him she'll struggle, which will implicate him. Matthew begins to strangle Victoria when Elizabeth bursts into the cottage. Victoria reveals, "He's trying to kill me! He killed Bill Malloy and he's going to kill me!" Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Conrad Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * There are no episodes assigned the numbers 109 or 110. This was due to pre-emptions caused by the broadcast of a Thanksgiving Day football game, and for the day after that, which resulted in these numbers being skipped, in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. Story * There are three houses on the Collinwood estate. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Matthew's phone rings, a boom microphone can be seen at the left edge of the frame. * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 111 on the IMDb0111